Kafkaesque subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:02,280 --> 00:00:07,274 In the little village where I was born, life moved at a slower pace... 2 00:00:07,440 --> 00:00:11,115 ...yet felt all the richer for it. 3 00:00:11,280 --> 00:00:17,037 There, my two uncles were known far and wide for their delicious cooking. 4 00:00:17,200 --> 00:00:19,156 They seasoned their zesty chicken... 5 00:00:19,320 --> 00:00:22,630 ...using only the freshest herbs and spices. 6 00:00:22,800 --> 00:00:25,951 People called them Los Pollos Hermanos... 7 00:00:26,120 --> 00:00:27,678 ..."The Chicken Brothers." 8 00:00:27,840 --> 00:00:30,479 Today, we carry on their tradition... 9 00:00:30,640 --> 00:00:33,598 ...in a manner that would make my uncles proud. 10 00:00:33,760 --> 00:00:37,389 The finest ingredients are brought together with loving care... 11 00:00:37,560 --> 00:00:40,836 ...then slow-cook ed to perfection. 12 00:00:41,000 --> 00:00:46,120 Yes, the old ways are still best at Los Pollos Hermanos. 13 00:00:46,280 --> 00:00:51,513 But don't tak e my word for it. One taste and you'll know. 14 00:02:37,160 --> 00:02:39,390 Two-oh-one-point-six. 15 00:02:39,560 --> 00:02:41,596 Jesus, seriously. 16 00:02:41,760 --> 00:02:43,955 Better over than under. 17 00:02:44,280 --> 00:02:46,191 Over by a pound and a half. 18 00:02:46,360 --> 00:02:48,794 I thought you were all, like, precise. 19 00:02:49,240 --> 00:02:52,198 Whatever. We'll just save it out till next week. 20 00:02:52,360 --> 00:02:54,157 We ship it as is. 21 00:02:54,320 --> 00:02:58,233 What, are we running a charity? Come on, man. We're gonna take it out. 22 00:02:58,400 --> 00:03:00,789 Leave it. One batch, one ship. 23 00:03:00,960 --> 00:03:03,474 Stop complicating things. 24 00:03:09,040 --> 00:03:12,350 Why are you purposely giving him free meth? 25 00:03:12,520 --> 00:03:15,717 These bitches are bleeding us enough already. 26 00:03:15,880 --> 00:03:18,269 You are paid extraordinarily well. 27 00:03:18,440 --> 00:03:22,194 - Why can't you just appreciate that? - Yeah. Hey, I been crunching numbers. 28 00:03:22,360 --> 00:03:24,590 - Oh, you've been crunching numbers? - Yeah. 29 00:03:24,760 --> 00:03:27,149 And I don't gotta be a mathematician to figure out... 30 00:03:27,320 --> 00:03:29,276 ...that this deal you made is bullshit. 31 00:03:29,440 --> 00:03:31,829 - We both earn... - Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. 32 00:03:32,000 --> 00:03:35,037 A million and a half each. 33 00:03:36,200 --> 00:03:39,033 What's he getting, huh? 34 00:03:40,280 --> 00:03:43,033 Say he's wholesaling at 40 large a pound. 35 00:03:43,200 --> 00:03:44,758 That's probably high. 36 00:03:44,920 --> 00:03:48,276 High. What, for our stuff? That's what I was getting. 37 00:03:48,440 --> 00:03:50,829 All right, look, say he's getting 40 a pound. 38 00:03:51,000 --> 00:03:53,958 All right, 200 pounds a week for three months. 39 00:03:54,120 --> 00:03:57,829 And, like, what happens at the... end of the three months? Look, whatever. 40 00:03:58,000 --> 00:04:01,834 Two hundred pounds a week for three months. That's 2400 pounds. 41 00:04:02,000 --> 00:04:03,956 Twenty-four hundred times 40,000 is... 42 00:04:04,120 --> 00:04:07,032 And I swear to God, I double-checked this like 10 times. 43 00:04:07,200 --> 00:04:09,475 Ninety-six million dollars. 44 00:04:09,880 --> 00:04:12,792 Ninety-six million dollars. 45 00:04:12,960 --> 00:04:15,793 All right? Ninety-six million. 46 00:04:15,960 --> 00:04:18,679 Ninety-six to our three. 47 00:04:18,840 --> 00:04:20,592 That is messed up, yo. 48 00:04:20,760 --> 00:04:22,671 That is so messed up. 49 00:04:22,840 --> 00:04:25,274 - Fairness-wise, I can't even... - Jesse. 50 00:04:26,160 --> 00:04:30,836 You are now a millionaire and you're complaining? 51 00:04:31,600 --> 00:04:33,875 What world do you live in? 52 00:04:34,040 --> 00:04:38,716 One where the dudes who are actually doing all the work ain't getting fisted. 53 00:04:38,880 --> 00:04:40,757 What is going on with you lately? 54 00:04:40,920 --> 00:04:42,911 What's happened to you? 55 00:04:43,200 --> 00:04:45,555 Hang on, can't we just...? 56 00:04:46,080 --> 00:04:48,594 Hey, we gotta hash this out. 57 00:04:48,760 --> 00:04:52,799 Hey, what's more important than money? 58 00:04:54,280 --> 00:04:57,989 These things they laughingly call pillows... 59 00:04:58,160 --> 00:05:00,958 ...I would not give them to prison inmates. 60 00:05:01,120 --> 00:05:02,997 You want me to go ask for another? 61 00:05:03,160 --> 00:05:06,118 No, just remind me to bring his from home. 62 00:05:08,240 --> 00:05:10,629 They're not moving his legs enough. 63 00:05:10,880 --> 00:05:11,915 Hey, everybody. 64 00:05:14,800 --> 00:05:20,158 Hi, Marie. Is it okay if I visit? 65 00:05:23,920 --> 00:05:25,319 Yeah. 66 00:05:35,000 --> 00:05:37,434 His colour looks good. 67 00:05:40,320 --> 00:05:42,470 Gomey, is that you? 68 00:05:42,640 --> 00:05:44,517 Buddy, yeah, it's me. 69 00:05:45,080 --> 00:05:47,355 That's you, Gomey? 70 00:05:47,520 --> 00:05:50,273 Yeah, Hank. I'm right here. 71 00:05:50,440 --> 00:05:52,829 Come here. Closer. 72 00:05:54,080 --> 00:05:57,789 - What is it? - Closer. 73 00:06:01,480 --> 00:06:02,674 Asshole. 74 00:06:05,400 --> 00:06:06,879 Man, he got you good. 75 00:06:07,040 --> 00:06:09,031 Yeah, yeah. 76 00:06:09,200 --> 00:06:12,909 I'm glad to see you still have your twisted sense of humour. 77 00:06:14,360 --> 00:06:16,078 God. 78 00:06:19,400 --> 00:06:21,868 Hey, check this out. 79 00:06:22,720 --> 00:06:25,109 I got something that'll make you feel better. 80 00:06:25,280 --> 00:06:29,432 Been keeping an eye on that blue meth of yours. Six, seven weeks, nothing. 81 00:06:29,600 --> 00:06:32,319 Then all of a sudden, boom, it's popping up everywhere. 82 00:06:32,480 --> 00:06:37,952 Look at the new locations. Texas, Nevada, up in Farmington. 83 00:06:38,120 --> 00:06:39,678 Even right here in town. 84 00:06:39,840 --> 00:06:43,071 A teener here and there, you know, strictly street-level amounts. 85 00:06:43,240 --> 00:06:44,798 Man, it's crazy. 86 00:06:45,800 --> 00:06:48,678 How exactly is that supposed to make me feel better? 87 00:06:49,280 --> 00:06:50,713 Because you were right. 88 00:06:50,880 --> 00:06:52,950 You're the only one that saw this coming. 89 00:06:53,120 --> 00:06:54,473 Well, three cheers for me. 90 00:06:57,600 --> 00:07:00,194 This thing doesn't do a damn thing. 91 00:07:00,360 --> 00:07:02,635 Hank, it's probably still on lock-out. 92 00:07:02,800 --> 00:07:04,279 It's been an hour, right? 93 00:07:04,560 --> 00:07:07,711 I'm hurting here. I could use some meds. 94 00:07:08,400 --> 00:07:10,436 I'll go find somebody. 95 00:07:11,520 --> 00:07:14,239 Hey, no more shop talk. 96 00:07:14,400 --> 00:07:15,958 Sorry. 97 00:07:19,920 --> 00:07:22,150 I didn't see it coming. 98 00:07:22,320 --> 00:07:25,278 What? Damn right, you did. 99 00:07:25,520 --> 00:07:27,556 No, I didn't see shit. 100 00:07:28,360 --> 00:07:30,954 Day late and dollar short, as usual. 101 00:07:33,760 --> 00:07:38,072 The only reason I'm even breathing... 102 00:07:39,760 --> 00:07:41,830 ...is I got a warning call. 103 00:07:44,000 --> 00:07:46,070 A warning call? What do you mean? 104 00:07:46,240 --> 00:07:50,472 One minute before they attacked me... 105 00:07:50,640 --> 00:07:54,679 ...somebody called my cell and told me to expect it. 106 00:07:54,840 --> 00:07:58,037 A voice scrambler. Could have been anybody. 107 00:07:58,240 --> 00:08:02,756 Marie's got my phone somewhere, if you want to run the incoming. 108 00:08:03,440 --> 00:08:06,750 Not that you're gonna learn anything worth knowing. 109 00:08:06,920 --> 00:08:09,275 I don't get it. Cartel hit? 110 00:08:09,440 --> 00:08:13,035 - Who would have called to warn you? - I don't know. 111 00:08:13,640 --> 00:08:15,710 Oh, Jesus. 112 00:08:16,080 --> 00:08:18,958 - Come on already. - Okay. 113 00:08:58,800 --> 00:09:01,872 Skyler, I had nothing to do... 114 00:09:06,760 --> 00:09:08,910 Are we safe? 115 00:09:10,800 --> 00:09:12,233 Yes. 116 00:09:22,160 --> 00:09:24,151 Are you safe? 117 00:09:28,120 --> 00:09:29,951 Absolutely. 118 00:09:55,520 --> 00:09:57,078 Jesse? 119 00:09:58,760 --> 00:10:00,318 Jesse? 120 00:10:01,280 --> 00:10:02,918 What about you? 121 00:10:03,400 --> 00:10:05,470 Face looks better. 122 00:10:06,160 --> 00:10:08,754 How's it all going? Anything you wanna tell us about? 123 00:10:10,080 --> 00:10:13,197 What, like my interesting life? 124 00:10:14,440 --> 00:10:17,637 One day pretty much bleeds into the next. 125 00:10:18,920 --> 00:10:19,989 Been working a lot. 126 00:10:20,880 --> 00:10:23,235 - Got a job. - Job is good. 127 00:10:23,400 --> 00:10:27,109 It's in a Laundromat. It's totally corporate. 128 00:10:27,280 --> 00:10:28,429 Corporate Laundromat. 129 00:10:28,600 --> 00:10:31,876 It's, like, rigid. All kinds of red tape. My boss is a dick. 130 00:10:32,040 --> 00:10:34,474 The owner, super dick. 131 00:10:34,840 --> 00:10:38,150 I'm not worthy to meet him, but everybody's scared of the dude. 132 00:10:38,320 --> 00:10:40,709 The place is full of dead-eyed douche bags... 133 00:10:40,880 --> 00:10:44,919 ...the hours suck and nobody knows what's going on, so... 134 00:10:45,080 --> 00:10:47,719 Sounds kind of Kafkaesque. 135 00:10:48,880 --> 00:10:50,552 Yeah. 136 00:10:51,560 --> 00:10:54,028 Totally Kafkaesque. 137 00:10:56,960 --> 00:10:58,678 Majorly. 138 00:11:00,360 --> 00:11:02,635 From the U.S. Attorney in Santa Fe. 139 00:11:02,800 --> 00:11:04,870 Very nice. 140 00:11:05,040 --> 00:11:07,838 You've got all these nice tulips and baby's breath. 141 00:11:08,000 --> 00:11:11,276 Oh, and this is chrysanthemum. That looks like chrysanthemum. 142 00:11:11,440 --> 00:11:13,237 - Yeah. - Look at these, Hank. 143 00:11:13,400 --> 00:11:15,197 - Aren't they beautiful? - Beautiful. 144 00:11:15,360 --> 00:11:19,433 Wow, look at the size of this basket. It's got so many goodies in it. 145 00:11:19,600 --> 00:11:23,036 Look, chocolate-covered pretzels and cheese sticks... 146 00:11:23,200 --> 00:11:25,668 ...and some fancy designer olives. 147 00:11:25,840 --> 00:11:29,310 You had me at cheese sticks. You're gonna have to fight me for those, Hank. 148 00:11:29,480 --> 00:11:31,914 "Get well and best wishes from Ted Beneke... 149 00:11:32,080 --> 00:11:34,594 ...and all the folks at Beneke Fabricators." 150 00:11:34,760 --> 00:11:37,752 Wow, he gives you all this time off and now this. 151 00:11:37,920 --> 00:11:40,673 - Get me a job there. - I know. He's great. 152 00:11:40,840 --> 00:11:43,957 Boss hall of fame. I don't see anything here from Kleinman. 153 00:11:44,120 --> 00:11:46,395 They're gonna have to get on the stick. 154 00:11:47,680 --> 00:11:50,433 - How's everybody doing today? - Good. We're good. 155 00:11:50,800 --> 00:11:53,360 - How are you? - I'm very good. 156 00:11:53,520 --> 00:11:57,149 Hi, Hank. Just gonna do a quick peripheral response, all right? 157 00:11:57,320 --> 00:12:00,118 - See where we're at. - Moment of truth? 158 00:12:00,280 --> 00:12:02,157 Yeah, I wouldn't call it that. 159 00:12:02,320 --> 00:12:05,437 All right, let's just take a look here. 160 00:12:06,120 --> 00:12:08,998 All right. 161 00:12:09,440 --> 00:12:12,398 All right, now I want you to tell me if you can feel this. 162 00:12:16,440 --> 00:12:18,317 All right. 163 00:12:18,480 --> 00:12:20,436 How about this? 164 00:12:23,120 --> 00:12:24,872 Okay. 165 00:12:25,680 --> 00:12:27,875 How about now? 166 00:12:28,920 --> 00:12:30,751 Do that one again, would you? 167 00:12:31,880 --> 00:12:32,949 Right there? 168 00:12:34,560 --> 00:12:37,870 - Yeah, yeah, I feel a tingle. - Okay, on a scale of one to ten... 169 00:12:38,040 --> 00:12:41,476 ...ten being your normal level of feeling and one being no feeling at all. 170 00:12:41,640 --> 00:12:43,073 Oh, I don't know. 171 00:12:44,320 --> 00:12:47,551 - Four? - Okay, four. Okay. 172 00:12:47,720 --> 00:12:52,032 And how about there? 173 00:12:52,200 --> 00:12:55,033 Yeah. A six. 174 00:12:55,200 --> 00:13:00,638 Okay, good. And here. 175 00:13:00,800 --> 00:13:03,598 Yeah, still there. A little less. 176 00:13:04,640 --> 00:13:05,993 - A three. - Okay. 177 00:13:06,160 --> 00:13:08,310 All right, good. 178 00:13:08,520 --> 00:13:10,670 Thank you very much, Hank. Did good. 179 00:13:10,840 --> 00:13:14,276 So this is good news, right? 180 00:13:14,440 --> 00:13:15,793 Oh, yeah, definitely. 181 00:13:15,960 --> 00:13:17,279 Gosh. 182 00:13:17,440 --> 00:13:20,830 It looks like some nerve function is returning. 183 00:13:21,000 --> 00:13:22,831 Oh, thank God. 184 00:13:23,000 --> 00:13:26,515 All right, so when do we get him walking again? 185 00:13:31,240 --> 00:13:36,712 Marie, it's important that we manage our expectations. 186 00:13:36,960 --> 00:13:39,315 We're talking about months of very hard work. 187 00:13:39,480 --> 00:13:42,438 And even then, the odds, they're not great. 188 00:13:42,600 --> 00:13:44,556 But you can't know for sure. 189 00:13:44,720 --> 00:13:47,314 - No. - When does he start physical therapy? 190 00:13:47,480 --> 00:13:49,550 We've sent the paperwork to your insurance. 191 00:13:49,720 --> 00:13:53,554 It's high-priority. We should have pre-authorisation in the next few days. 192 00:13:53,720 --> 00:13:55,312 Certainly by early next week. 193 00:13:55,480 --> 00:13:56,833 Next week? 194 00:13:57,200 --> 00:13:59,350 No, that's not gonna do it. 195 00:13:59,520 --> 00:14:00,953 I've looked into this. 196 00:14:01,120 --> 00:14:04,715 And the sooner physical therapy begins, the better his chances are. 197 00:14:04,880 --> 00:14:08,077 He needs daily sessions. Isn't that right? 198 00:14:08,240 --> 00:14:09,229 - Well... - Actually... 199 00:14:09,400 --> 00:14:12,437 ...your plan's treatment programme covers four sessions a week. 200 00:14:12,600 --> 00:14:16,388 Actually, she asked the doctor. 201 00:14:17,400 --> 00:14:21,678 Plan-wise, four treatments a week is fairly typical. 202 00:14:21,840 --> 00:14:24,798 And the therapists in your network are mostly fine. 203 00:14:24,960 --> 00:14:27,633 Mostly fine. Okay, well, there's a ringing endorsement. 204 00:14:28,480 --> 00:14:35,192 Look, if Hank had more physical therapy with better therapists... 205 00:14:35,360 --> 00:14:37,954 ...wouldn't it be more likely he would walk? 206 00:14:39,760 --> 00:14:42,832 It's very hard to say, Marie. 207 00:14:43,000 --> 00:14:47,118 Is the health plan's way medically justifiable? Sure. 208 00:14:47,280 --> 00:14:49,475 Is it absolutely optimal? 209 00:14:49,640 --> 00:14:52,473 You know, screw it. 210 00:14:53,160 --> 00:14:55,993 I'll make sure he gets what he needs. They can reimburse me. 211 00:14:56,160 --> 00:14:59,232 Mrs. Schrader, I get your frustration. Really, I do. 212 00:14:59,400 --> 00:15:03,473 But my best advice is stay in the network. Don't go out of pocket. 213 00:15:03,640 --> 00:15:05,551 Physical therapy is just the beginning. 214 00:15:05,720 --> 00:15:09,235 We're talking nursing care, modifications to your home... 215 00:15:09,400 --> 00:15:11,789 ...occupational therapy, medical equipment. 216 00:15:11,960 --> 00:15:15,157 It could run into the hundreds of thousands of dollars. 217 00:15:15,320 --> 00:15:16,833 So what? 218 00:15:17,000 --> 00:15:19,230 We're just supposed to compromise on his care? 219 00:15:19,400 --> 00:15:22,551 Well, if you don't follow the insurance company's procedures... 220 00:15:22,720 --> 00:15:24,233 ...they may never pay you back. 221 00:15:24,400 --> 00:15:28,439 I've seen patients and their families go bankrupt waiting to be reimbursed. 222 00:15:28,840 --> 00:15:31,593 Who is the best physical therapist that you know? 223 00:15:32,000 --> 00:15:33,831 I can give you some names. 224 00:15:34,000 --> 00:15:36,070 But they're not likely to be on your plan. 225 00:15:36,240 --> 00:15:37,468 To hell with the plan. 226 00:15:56,160 --> 00:15:59,550 There he is. Finally. I went ahead and started without you. 227 00:15:59,720 --> 00:16:02,632 Ladies, this is Jesse-san. He's in for the full treatment. 228 00:16:02,800 --> 00:16:04,552 Hey, kick off your shoes. Lay back. 229 00:16:04,720 --> 00:16:07,188 - Exfoliate. - Maybe later. 230 00:16:07,360 --> 00:16:09,430 Where's the maestro, out parking the minivan? 231 00:16:09,600 --> 00:16:10,953 Do I look like his shadow? 232 00:16:11,120 --> 00:16:13,714 Who cares where he's at? What am I doing here? 233 00:16:14,240 --> 00:16:16,674 Well, I was gonna have you two flip a coin. 234 00:16:16,840 --> 00:16:21,914 But since the genius can't be bothered, today's your lucky day. 235 00:16:22,080 --> 00:16:24,435 Look around, kiddo. It's all yours. 236 00:16:24,600 --> 00:16:25,999 What? 237 00:16:27,520 --> 00:16:29,238 - This? - Yeah. 238 00:16:29,400 --> 00:16:32,551 You are now the owner of this fine... establishment. 239 00:16:32,720 --> 00:16:34,278 - For free? - Free? 240 00:16:34,440 --> 00:16:38,718 Oh, ladies, cover your ears. No, not free. 241 00:16:38,880 --> 00:16:41,917 Look, hey, this is a squeaky-clean, highly profitable... 242 00:16:42,080 --> 00:16:43,354 At least potentially. 243 00:16:43,520 --> 00:16:46,910 - Iocal institution looked upon with favour by the Chamber of Commerce... 244 00:16:47,080 --> 00:16:51,073 ...Better Business Bureau. At $312,000, it's a steal. 245 00:16:51,240 --> 00:16:53,515 Three-hundred-and-twelve thousand? 246 00:16:53,720 --> 00:16:57,190 Don't you get it? On the outside, it's a nail salon, right? 247 00:16:57,360 --> 00:17:02,593 On the inside, it's the best money laundry a growing boy could ask for. 248 00:17:04,520 --> 00:17:06,909 Wait, wait, wait. Hey. 249 00:17:07,080 --> 00:17:09,799 Ladies, thank you. Thank you. Good job. Come back here. 250 00:17:09,960 --> 00:17:13,270 Sit. Come on, come on. 251 00:17:13,720 --> 00:17:15,915 Humour me here for a second. 252 00:17:16,080 --> 00:17:19,550 Now, you know you need to launder your money, right? 253 00:17:20,040 --> 00:17:23,430 Do you understand the basics of it, placement, layering, integration? 254 00:17:23,600 --> 00:17:26,433 I ain't buying no damn nail salon, so just forget it. 255 00:17:26,600 --> 00:17:28,192 Don't you want to stay out of jail? 256 00:17:28,360 --> 00:17:30,715 I mean, you wanna keep your money and your freedom. 257 00:17:30,880 --> 00:17:33,348 Because I got three little letters for you: IRS. 258 00:17:33,520 --> 00:17:35,954 If they can get Capone, they can get you. 259 00:17:36,120 --> 00:17:40,193 Hey, look. Here's you, right? Pink, Pinkman. Get it? 260 00:17:40,360 --> 00:17:42,032 Okay, here's your cash. 261 00:17:42,200 --> 00:17:45,033 You're out on the town. Yeah, you're partying hearty. 262 00:17:45,200 --> 00:17:48,829 You're knocking boots with the chicky babes. Oh, who's this? 263 00:17:49,000 --> 00:17:51,560 It's the tax man. And he's looking at you. 264 00:17:51,720 --> 00:17:53,073 Now, what does he see? 265 00:17:53,240 --> 00:17:55,800 He sees a young fellow with a big fancy house... 266 00:17:55,960 --> 00:17:58,520 ...unlimited cash supply and no job. 267 00:17:58,680 --> 00:18:01,797 Now, what is the conclusion the tax man makes? 268 00:18:02,360 --> 00:18:04,999 - I'm a drug dealer. - Wrong. 269 00:18:05,160 --> 00:18:08,436 Million times worse. You're a tax cheat. 270 00:18:08,600 --> 00:18:10,830 What do they do? They take... every penny... 271 00:18:11,000 --> 00:18:14,072 ...and you go in the can for felony tax evasion. 272 00:18:15,560 --> 00:18:16,754 What was your mistake? 273 00:18:16,920 --> 00:18:19,229 You didn't launder your money. 274 00:18:19,400 --> 00:18:22,870 Now, you give me your money, okay? That's called placement. 275 00:18:23,040 --> 00:18:25,793 Hand me that little thing... Bin. 276 00:18:27,320 --> 00:18:28,992 This is the nail salon, right? 277 00:18:29,160 --> 00:18:34,871 I take your dirty money and I slip it into the salon's nice clean cash flow. 278 00:18:35,040 --> 00:18:36,712 That's called layering. 279 00:18:36,880 --> 00:18:38,518 Final step, integration. 280 00:18:38,680 --> 00:18:42,036 The revenues from the salon go to the owner. That's you. 281 00:18:42,200 --> 00:18:45,112 Your filthy drug money has been transformed... 282 00:18:45,280 --> 00:18:47,840 ...into nice, clean, taxable income... 283 00:18:48,000 --> 00:18:51,913 ...brought to you by a savvy investment in a thriving business. 284 00:18:53,320 --> 00:18:57,233 So you want me to buy this place so I can pay taxes. 285 00:18:57,400 --> 00:18:58,753 I'm a criminal, yo. 286 00:18:59,240 --> 00:19:04,234 Yeah, and if you wanna stay a criminal and not become, say, a convict... 287 00:19:04,400 --> 00:19:06,914 ...maybe you should grow up and listen to your lawyer. 288 00:19:07,080 --> 00:19:10,072 Right, so you can get your 5 percent. 289 00:19:10,240 --> 00:19:12,196 No, that's 17 percent. 290 00:19:12,360 --> 00:19:15,432 I heard you say 5. You said it right in front of me. 291 00:19:15,600 --> 00:19:18,797 Yeah, that was for your partner. It's privileges of seniority and all. 292 00:19:18,960 --> 00:19:22,509 But for you, it's the usual, 17 percent and that's a bargain. 293 00:19:22,680 --> 00:19:24,352 Hey, what? You... Hey, listen... 294 00:19:25,120 --> 00:19:29,318 Come on, I'm talking to you about your future here. Listen to reason. 295 00:20:09,160 --> 00:20:10,673 How is your brother-in-law? 296 00:20:12,880 --> 00:20:14,632 He'll live. 297 00:20:15,640 --> 00:20:18,916 Good. I'm glad. 298 00:20:21,200 --> 00:20:23,998 Walter, you seem troubled. 299 00:20:24,160 --> 00:20:26,037 How can I help you? 300 00:20:28,560 --> 00:20:34,192 I asked to see you in order to clear the air. 301 00:20:35,600 --> 00:20:42,597 There are some issues that could cause a misunderstanding between us... 302 00:20:42,760 --> 00:20:49,711 ...and I think it's in our best interests to just lay the cards on the table. 303 00:20:51,480 --> 00:20:54,074 That's the best way to do business. 304 00:20:56,560 --> 00:21:00,235 My brother-in-law, moments before he was attacked... 305 00:21:00,400 --> 00:21:02,834 ...someone called to warn him. 306 00:21:04,280 --> 00:21:08,273 I believe that same person was protecting me. 307 00:21:09,320 --> 00:21:13,199 Those two men, the assassins... 308 00:21:13,480 --> 00:21:16,472 ...I believe I was their prime target. 309 00:21:16,800 --> 00:21:21,999 But that somehow, they were steered away from me to my brother-in-law. 310 00:21:25,720 --> 00:21:29,030 Because of this intervention... 311 00:21:29,640 --> 00:21:31,596 ...I am alive. 312 00:21:32,000 --> 00:21:36,596 And yet I think that this person... 313 00:21:36,920 --> 00:21:39,992 ...was playing a much deeper game. 314 00:21:42,160 --> 00:21:45,516 He made that phone call because he wanted a shootout... 315 00:21:45,680 --> 00:21:48,513 ...not a silent assassination. 316 00:21:48,880 --> 00:21:53,351 In one stroke, he bloodied both sides... 317 00:21:53,680 --> 00:21:58,708 ...set the American and Mexican governments against the cartel... 318 00:21:58,880 --> 00:22:03,078 ...and cut off the supply of methamphetamine to the Southwest. 319 00:22:05,040 --> 00:22:11,149 If this man had his own source of product on this side of the border... 320 00:22:13,360 --> 00:22:16,432 ...he would have the market to himself. 321 00:22:18,320 --> 00:22:23,348 The rewards would be... enormous. 322 00:22:31,160 --> 00:22:32,354 We're both adults. 323 00:22:33,160 --> 00:22:36,550 I can't pretend I don't know that person is you. 324 00:22:40,160 --> 00:22:44,039 I want there to be no confusion. 325 00:22:45,600 --> 00:22:48,239 I know I owe you my life. 326 00:22:52,920 --> 00:22:54,956 And more than that... 327 00:22:56,000 --> 00:22:58,560 ...I respect the strategy. 328 00:23:00,480 --> 00:23:02,596 In your position... 329 00:23:03,560 --> 00:23:06,074 ...I would have done the same. 330 00:23:12,240 --> 00:23:16,836 One issue which troubles me... 331 00:23:19,080 --> 00:23:24,074 ...I don't know what happens when our three-month contract ends. 332 00:23:25,640 --> 00:23:27,835 What would you like to happen? 333 00:23:29,120 --> 00:23:31,714 You know why I do this. 334 00:23:32,480 --> 00:23:35,472 I want security for my family. 335 00:23:35,720 --> 00:23:36,914 Then you have it. 336 00:23:37,320 --> 00:23:40,596 Three million for three months. That was our agreement. 337 00:23:40,760 --> 00:23:44,753 Extended annually, 12 million a year. 338 00:23:46,200 --> 00:23:48,156 Call it 15. 339 00:23:48,320 --> 00:23:50,117 Open-ended. 340 00:23:50,400 --> 00:23:52,197 Would that be agreeable? 341 00:25:32,320 --> 00:25:36,359 Part of the reason we talk about what gets us riled up in our daily lives... 342 00:25:36,520 --> 00:25:41,150 ...is to help each other put a finger on what our relapse triggers might be... 343 00:25:41,800 --> 00:25:45,031 ...head off our disease before it comes back. 344 00:25:45,960 --> 00:25:49,032 So, anyone? 345 00:25:50,720 --> 00:25:54,269 Free licence to bitch and moan. How often do you get that? 346 00:25:56,600 --> 00:25:59,797 Jesse, last time, you seemed down about your job at the Laundromat. 347 00:25:59,960 --> 00:26:03,839 Let me ask something. If you had the chance to do anything you wanted... 348 00:26:04,000 --> 00:26:05,513 ...what would you do? 349 00:26:05,800 --> 00:26:08,394 Make more green, man. A lot more. 350 00:26:08,560 --> 00:26:11,518 Forget about money. Assume you have all you want. 351 00:26:16,760 --> 00:26:18,557 I don't know. 352 00:26:19,160 --> 00:26:23,312 I guess I would make something. 353 00:26:23,720 --> 00:26:25,278 Like what? 354 00:26:28,160 --> 00:26:30,628 I don't know if it even matters... 355 00:26:32,000 --> 00:26:34,594 ...but work with my hands, I guess. 356 00:26:34,760 --> 00:26:40,232 Building things, like carpentry or bricklaying or something? 357 00:26:40,400 --> 00:26:45,679 I took this vo-tech class in high school, woodworking. 358 00:26:45,840 --> 00:26:50,391 I took a lot of vo-tech classes, because it was just a big jerk-off. 359 00:26:50,560 --> 00:26:55,076 But this one time, I had this teacher by the name of... 360 00:26:56,240 --> 00:26:58,959 ...Mr. Pike. 361 00:27:00,840 --> 00:27:03,957 I guess he was like a Marine or something before he got old. 362 00:27:04,120 --> 00:27:05,189 He was hard of hearing. 363 00:27:05,760 --> 00:27:09,548 My project for his class... 364 00:27:09,720 --> 00:27:13,474 ...was to make this wooden box. 365 00:27:13,640 --> 00:27:17,315 You know, like a small... 366 00:27:18,040 --> 00:27:21,919 Just like a... Like a box, you know, to put stuff in. 367 00:27:22,080 --> 00:27:25,709 So I wanted to get the thing done as fast as possible. 368 00:27:25,920 --> 00:27:28,832 I figured I could cut classes for the rest of the semester... 369 00:27:29,000 --> 00:27:34,313 ...and he couldn't flunk me as long as I, you know, made the thing. 370 00:27:34,480 --> 00:27:37,233 So I finished it in a couple days. 371 00:27:37,480 --> 00:27:41,473 And it looked pretty lame, but it worked... 372 00:27:41,640 --> 00:27:44,712 ...you know, for putting stuff in or whatnot. 373 00:27:45,520 --> 00:27:49,638 So when I showed it to Mr. Pike... 374 00:27:50,160 --> 00:27:51,991 ...for my grade... 375 00:27:52,160 --> 00:27:56,711 ...he looked at it and said: 376 00:27:57,240 --> 00:28:00,232 "Is that the best you can do?" 377 00:28:01,000 --> 00:28:03,230 At first I thought to myself, "Hell yeah, bitch. 378 00:28:03,400 --> 00:28:08,918 Now give me a D and shut up so I can go blaze one with my boys." 379 00:28:12,520 --> 00:28:16,479 I don't know. Maybe it was the way he said it, but... 380 00:28:17,640 --> 00:28:19,870 It was like he wasn't exactly saying it sucked. 381 00:28:20,040 --> 00:28:25,194 He was just asking me honestly, "Is that all you got?" 382 00:28:26,080 --> 00:28:29,709 And for some reason, I thought to myself: 383 00:28:30,200 --> 00:28:34,830 "Yeah, man, I can do better," so I started from scratch. 384 00:28:35,000 --> 00:28:37,878 I made another, then another. 385 00:28:38,040 --> 00:28:41,749 And by the... end of the semester, by like box number five... 386 00:28:42,200 --> 00:28:44,634 ...I had built this thing. 387 00:28:46,080 --> 00:28:49,550 You should have seen it. It was insane. 388 00:28:50,560 --> 00:28:55,429 I mean, I built it out of Peruvian walnut with inlaid zebrawood. 389 00:28:55,600 --> 00:28:57,238 It was fitted with pegs, no screws. 390 00:28:57,400 --> 00:29:01,279 I sanded it for days until it was smooth as glass. 391 00:29:01,560 --> 00:29:07,078 Then I rubbed all the wood with tung oil so it was rich and dark. 392 00:29:07,280 --> 00:29:08,793 It even smelled good. 393 00:29:08,960 --> 00:29:13,078 You know, you put nose in it and breathed in, it was... 394 00:29:16,520 --> 00:29:18,078 It was perfect. 395 00:29:18,480 --> 00:29:20,391 What happened to the box? 396 00:29:22,880 --> 00:29:26,953 I gave it to my mom. 397 00:29:28,160 --> 00:29:29,718 Nice. 398 00:29:31,040 --> 00:29:33,031 You know what I'm gonna say, don't you? 399 00:29:33,200 --> 00:29:35,191 It's never too late. 400 00:29:36,800 --> 00:29:39,439 They have art co-ops that offer classes... 401 00:29:39,800 --> 00:29:42,030 ...adult extension programme at the university. 402 00:29:42,200 --> 00:29:45,909 You know, I didn't give the box to my mom. 403 00:29:48,360 --> 00:29:51,352 I traded it for an ounce of weed. 404 00:29:59,080 --> 00:30:01,310 He's a hero. You don't deny coverage to a hero. 405 00:30:01,480 --> 00:30:03,357 They'll say they're not denying coverage. 406 00:30:03,520 --> 00:30:04,919 No, no, I'm agreeing with you. 407 00:30:05,080 --> 00:30:07,640 But I went through all this with Walt. 408 00:30:08,080 --> 00:30:10,719 You'll burn through your savings, and then what? 409 00:30:10,880 --> 00:30:12,836 Well, you two managed, right? 410 00:30:13,000 --> 00:30:14,115 You said yourself... 411 00:30:14,280 --> 00:30:17,556 ...that Elliot and Gretchen's money didn't cover everything. 412 00:30:19,200 --> 00:30:22,829 - Jesus, I gotta get back. - What? No. 413 00:30:23,000 --> 00:30:24,319 No, no, no, you should rest. 414 00:30:24,480 --> 00:30:27,358 Look, why don't you go in and take a long bath? 415 00:30:27,520 --> 00:30:31,035 - I put some fresh sheets on the bed. - I wanna be there in case he wakes up. 416 00:30:31,200 --> 00:30:34,112 With all they're giving him, he'll sleep till morning. 417 00:30:36,840 --> 00:30:38,910 - Hey, Sky. - Hey. 418 00:30:40,440 --> 00:30:42,670 - What are you doing here? - Thought I'd stop by... 419 00:30:42,840 --> 00:30:45,229 ...to see how you're holding up. Is this a bad time? 420 00:30:45,400 --> 00:30:47,834 - Hi. - Hi. 421 00:30:48,000 --> 00:30:51,197 Marie, this is Ted, my boss. 422 00:30:51,360 --> 00:30:52,634 Oh, you're Ted. 423 00:30:53,240 --> 00:30:54,832 I've heard so much about you. 424 00:30:55,000 --> 00:30:56,592 Thank you for your gift basket. 425 00:30:56,760 --> 00:30:59,274 - That was really thoughtful. - It was nice. Thank you. 426 00:30:59,440 --> 00:31:01,237 - Cheese sticks. - Cheese sticks. 427 00:31:01,400 --> 00:31:03,834 You're welcome. We care about Skyler so much... 428 00:31:04,000 --> 00:31:06,673 ...that naturally that extends to the whole family. 429 00:31:07,880 --> 00:31:09,757 Are you coming in? 430 00:31:11,080 --> 00:31:12,308 Oh, yeah, you should. 431 00:31:12,480 --> 00:31:15,472 - I'm sorry. Come on in, Ted. - Thanks. Okay. 432 00:31:15,800 --> 00:31:18,030 We were having some wine. Would you like a glass? 433 00:31:18,200 --> 00:31:20,919 No, no, thanks. I'm just on my way home. 434 00:31:21,080 --> 00:31:22,149 I just thought I'd... 435 00:31:22,320 --> 00:31:26,791 You know, I am really beat. I think I'm gonna take that bath. 436 00:31:26,960 --> 00:31:29,315 It was nice to meet you, Ted, and thank you again. 437 00:31:30,400 --> 00:31:33,710 Nice to meet you, too, Marie. Give my best wishes to your husband. 438 00:31:33,880 --> 00:31:35,518 I will. 439 00:31:39,160 --> 00:31:41,276 Thanks for stopping by... 440 00:31:41,440 --> 00:31:45,672 ...but it's actually not the best time for a visit, so... 441 00:31:45,840 --> 00:31:49,276 Can we just talk for a minute? 442 00:31:49,440 --> 00:31:51,317 I know you need to be with your family... 443 00:31:51,480 --> 00:31:54,472 ...but I haven't heard from you in days... 444 00:31:54,640 --> 00:31:56,437 ...and I left messages... - I'm so sorry. 445 00:31:56,600 --> 00:31:59,160 You gave me all that time off and I really should've... 446 00:31:59,320 --> 00:32:03,279 That's not my point. I care about you. That's all. 447 00:32:03,440 --> 00:32:05,954 Ted, I... It's just this whole thing with Hank... 448 00:32:06,120 --> 00:32:10,238 ...has been one nonstop horror show, you know, so... 449 00:32:10,400 --> 00:32:14,757 Well, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. 450 00:32:15,320 --> 00:32:16,912 Thank you. 451 00:32:17,920 --> 00:32:21,913 But I really do need you to... 452 00:32:22,080 --> 00:32:24,150 - Okay. - Okay? 453 00:32:27,960 --> 00:32:30,838 Skyler, I gotta say, your sister seeing me here... 454 00:32:31,000 --> 00:32:35,835 ...I mean, so what? I'm divorced. You're divorced. So what? 455 00:32:36,000 --> 00:32:38,560 Okay, let's talk about it later, Ted, okay? 456 00:32:38,720 --> 00:32:41,553 - Is there some reason for secrecy? - Later. Not now. 457 00:32:41,720 --> 00:32:44,837 - Skyler, just tell me... - You really wanna do this now? 458 00:32:45,000 --> 00:32:47,355 Are you gonna make me do this right now? 459 00:32:54,200 --> 00:32:55,189 Yeah, you're right. 460 00:32:55,360 --> 00:32:57,749 Bad idea to come here. 461 00:32:59,600 --> 00:33:01,272 Ted, I'm... 462 00:33:03,040 --> 00:33:05,031 I'll see you in a day or two. 463 00:33:05,880 --> 00:33:07,359 Back at the office. 464 00:33:08,640 --> 00:33:10,790 Take as much time as you want. 465 00:33:18,520 --> 00:33:21,193 I can't believe you had to crush the RV. 466 00:33:21,600 --> 00:33:24,239 Must've been, like, depressing. 467 00:33:24,400 --> 00:33:27,039 For real. That's a stone loss. 468 00:33:27,200 --> 00:33:28,918 No one misses it more than me. 469 00:33:29,080 --> 00:33:31,674 Free to cook anytime, anywhere. 470 00:33:31,840 --> 00:33:34,479 No quotas, no one to answer to. 471 00:33:35,200 --> 00:33:38,909 What's the point of being an outlaw when you got responsibilities? 472 00:33:40,240 --> 00:33:43,994 Darth Vader had responsibilities. He was responsible for the Death Star. 473 00:33:44,160 --> 00:33:46,958 True that. Two of them bitches. 474 00:33:48,280 --> 00:33:50,953 Just saying. Devil's advocate. 475 00:33:51,120 --> 00:33:55,193 I gotta pay taxes? What's up with that? That's messed up. That's Kafkaesque. 476 00:33:57,360 --> 00:33:59,510 - Church. - Right. 477 00:34:01,080 --> 00:34:04,993 Let's kick it back into gear. All right? Let's start slinging again. 478 00:34:09,200 --> 00:34:12,237 - Let's do it. Life's too short, I say. - Hells yeah, bitches. 479 00:34:12,400 --> 00:34:16,552 We don't need no RV. All we need is a bicycle, some Drano, soda bottles. 480 00:34:16,720 --> 00:34:19,996 No, no. No shake-and-bake. Where's your self-respect? Come on. 481 00:34:20,160 --> 00:34:22,310 Ain't top-shelf, but we could at least move it. 482 00:34:22,480 --> 00:34:25,040 Still kind of dry out there. It'll sell on the street. 483 00:34:25,200 --> 00:34:27,191 And who says we sell on the street? 484 00:34:27,360 --> 00:34:29,590 Maybe I know a whole new market. 485 00:34:29,760 --> 00:34:32,718 Maybe all we need is the meth. 486 00:35:06,560 --> 00:35:07,834 What's the yield? 487 00:35:09,560 --> 00:35:10,913 Hey. 488 00:35:11,960 --> 00:35:13,916 The yield. Come on. 489 00:35:14,840 --> 00:35:17,274 Two-oh-one-point-eight. 490 00:35:34,680 --> 00:35:36,750 I see a couple new faces. 491 00:35:36,920 --> 00:35:39,673 Anybody wanna introduce themselves? 492 00:35:40,920 --> 00:35:43,036 Don't all speak at once. 493 00:35:49,280 --> 00:35:50,349 Yeah. 494 00:35:52,760 --> 00:35:55,797 So my name's Brandon. 495 00:35:55,960 --> 00:36:00,078 Okay, Brandon. You wanna tell us something about yourself? 496 00:36:00,240 --> 00:36:03,357 Well, why I'm here... 497 00:36:03,520 --> 00:36:06,751 ...it's just one thing. 498 00:36:07,480 --> 00:36:09,198 It's meth. 499 00:36:11,280 --> 00:36:12,918 It's bad. 500 00:36:14,160 --> 00:36:16,799 Thought I had it kicked a couple times, you know. 501 00:36:16,960 --> 00:36:19,872 But then, Jesus... 502 00:36:21,080 --> 00:36:23,992 ...this new version of it hit the streets... 503 00:36:24,760 --> 00:36:27,991 ...and, wow. - Not that blue stuff. 504 00:36:28,600 --> 00:36:30,955 Oh, sorry. I didn't raise my hand. 505 00:36:31,120 --> 00:36:33,031 No, go ahead. This is what we do. 506 00:36:33,200 --> 00:36:35,760 Yeah, exactly, the blue stuff. 507 00:36:36,640 --> 00:36:39,074 - You had it too? - Yeah, bro. 508 00:36:39,240 --> 00:36:41,515 I wish I never even heard of it. 509 00:36:41,680 --> 00:36:44,353 It was like lighting my whole head on fire. 510 00:36:44,520 --> 00:36:47,080 Yeah. That stuff will burn you down. 511 00:36:47,240 --> 00:36:52,030 Only reason I have a hope in hell is because it's long gone. 512 00:36:52,560 --> 00:36:53,879 That's the shame of it. 513 00:36:54,040 --> 00:36:56,713 No, no, man. Don't tell me that. 514 00:36:56,880 --> 00:36:58,791 I hear it's back in town. 515 00:37:02,960 --> 00:37:05,110 Stay strong, brother. Stay strong. 516 00:37:06,000 --> 00:37:07,877 It's gonna be okay. 517 00:37:20,680 --> 00:37:24,355 I swear to God, I'll do it. I will go to the press. 518 00:37:24,520 --> 00:37:28,354 I'll go to 48 Hours. I'll go to Nightline. Don't know if there's Nightline anymore. 519 00:37:28,520 --> 00:37:31,671 Doesn't matter. They will all take it and they will run with it... 520 00:37:31,840 --> 00:37:37,631 ...because he is a hero and he is not going to be in a wheelchair at 43. 521 00:37:39,640 --> 00:37:41,551 Jesus. 522 00:37:43,600 --> 00:37:45,477 Listen, Marie. 523 00:37:46,400 --> 00:37:49,198 I know Skyler's already told you this... 524 00:37:49,360 --> 00:37:53,319 ...but if there's ever anything that you need, anything at all... 525 00:37:54,040 --> 00:37:56,235 It's good to have you here. 526 00:37:56,880 --> 00:37:58,518 Both of you. 527 00:37:59,560 --> 00:38:03,872 I just wish there was something more that we could do. 528 00:38:10,640 --> 00:38:12,198 Walt. 529 00:38:14,480 --> 00:38:16,277 We can always pay their bills. 530 00:38:18,520 --> 00:38:20,795 Please, it's tens of thousands of dollars. 531 00:38:20,960 --> 00:38:24,669 We have the money, more than enough. Walt earned it. 532 00:38:24,840 --> 00:38:27,832 - Skyler. - I think Marie should know the truth. 533 00:38:28,000 --> 00:38:31,788 Skyler, I really don't think this is a good idea. 534 00:38:31,960 --> 00:38:34,633 - I think that... - He... earned it gambling. 535 00:38:38,360 --> 00:38:40,828 Walt and I... 536 00:38:42,000 --> 00:38:44,230 ...we've had our problems lately. You know that. 537 00:38:46,480 --> 00:38:51,713 And what it all came down to really... 538 00:38:51,880 --> 00:38:54,758 ...was money. 539 00:38:55,320 --> 00:38:57,151 Pure and simple. 540 00:38:57,480 --> 00:38:59,835 When Walt was diagnosed... 541 00:39:01,560 --> 00:39:03,437 ...it changed him. 542 00:39:04,680 --> 00:39:07,752 And looking back, I don't think I ever really understood... 543 00:39:07,920 --> 00:39:10,354 ...what it was that he was going through. 544 00:39:10,520 --> 00:39:12,988 It was more than facing death. 545 00:39:13,160 --> 00:39:16,277 It was knowing that he was gonna leave behind... 546 00:39:18,240 --> 00:39:19,912 ...nothing. 547 00:39:21,360 --> 00:39:25,148 And so that's how this all started. For better or worse... 548 00:39:25,800 --> 00:39:27,756 ...he wanted to provide. 549 00:39:27,920 --> 00:39:34,871 And so he paid his medical bills the only way he knew how. 550 00:39:36,280 --> 00:39:39,795 I thought that Elliot and Gretchen paid for your treatment. 551 00:39:39,960 --> 00:39:41,916 Yeah, I thought so too. 552 00:39:42,080 --> 00:39:45,277 The truth is he never took their money. Not a dime. 553 00:39:45,640 --> 00:39:49,679 He was too proud to take what he considered to be charity. 554 00:39:50,760 --> 00:39:51,749 Isn't that right? 555 00:39:55,640 --> 00:39:59,838 So he put his mind to it and... 556 00:40:01,800 --> 00:40:05,839 Well, you know how Walt is. 557 00:40:06,000 --> 00:40:07,911 He's a problem-solver. 558 00:40:08,080 --> 00:40:12,835 And he read books and he did a whole bunch of research... 559 00:40:13,000 --> 00:40:17,630 ...and he came up with this system. 560 00:40:17,800 --> 00:40:19,597 A system? 561 00:40:20,240 --> 00:40:23,710 A system for counting cards in blackjack. 562 00:40:23,880 --> 00:40:27,031 What do you mean, like Rain Man? 563 00:40:27,600 --> 00:40:31,593 Well, I don't pretend to understand, you know, all the details... 564 00:40:31,760 --> 00:40:36,754 ...but he was convinced that if he put enough money into it, he'd have a... 565 00:40:36,920 --> 00:40:38,717 God, what is it? 566 00:40:38,880 --> 00:40:41,553 A statistical edge? 567 00:40:43,440 --> 00:40:45,749 Yes, statistical... 568 00:40:45,920 --> 00:40:47,592 - So... - Yeah. 569 00:40:47,760 --> 00:40:52,197 So he... every spare minute, Walt was at some card table somewhere. 570 00:40:52,360 --> 00:40:56,433 And at first he went to the casinos, but then he realised that... 571 00:40:59,400 --> 00:41:04,155 But then he realised that the casinos report your winnings to the IRS. 572 00:41:04,320 --> 00:41:06,788 And if it gets reported, your family might find out. 573 00:41:06,960 --> 00:41:10,953 If you do not want your family to find out, you find another place to gamble. 574 00:41:11,120 --> 00:41:15,352 Like an illegal backroom game. 575 00:41:16,640 --> 00:41:20,553 You remember all those long walks that Walt used to take... 576 00:41:20,720 --> 00:41:24,838 ...all that time he used to spend away from home? 577 00:41:27,320 --> 00:41:29,754 I guess for a couple months there... 578 00:41:29,920 --> 00:41:32,992 ...you were sort of leading a double life, weren't you? 579 00:41:36,560 --> 00:41:38,437 Oh, my God. 580 00:41:39,440 --> 00:41:42,591 Oh, my God, your fugue state. 581 00:41:42,800 --> 00:41:45,712 - Was that some sort of cover? - No, no. 582 00:41:45,880 --> 00:41:47,950 He did not fake that, Marie. 583 00:41:48,120 --> 00:41:50,588 The night that Walt disappeared... 584 00:41:54,200 --> 00:41:57,351 ...he lost $14,000. 585 00:41:59,360 --> 00:42:02,636 It was his pension fund, our savings... 586 00:42:02,800 --> 00:42:07,954 ...basically every last dime we had to our name, gone. 587 00:42:08,720 --> 00:42:11,154 He couldn't live with it. 588 00:42:11,320 --> 00:42:13,151 He was suicidal. 589 00:42:13,320 --> 00:42:17,996 But you have to understand that as soon as he got out of the hospital... 590 00:42:18,160 --> 00:42:23,678 ...he went right back to gambling. I mean, that's how deep this went. 591 00:42:23,960 --> 00:42:28,670 How could you do that to her, Walt? 592 00:42:30,280 --> 00:42:32,669 Anyway, this system of his? 593 00:42:34,320 --> 00:42:36,834 He finally got it to work. 594 00:42:39,400 --> 00:42:42,153 So all this is to say we have the money. 595 00:42:42,320 --> 00:42:45,198 No more gambling. 596 00:42:46,840 --> 00:42:48,876 But we have the money. 597 00:42:50,480 --> 00:42:54,917 How much money? 598 00:42:55,360 --> 00:42:56,873 Walt? 599 00:43:01,600 --> 00:43:03,158 Well... 600 00:43:08,400 --> 00:43:09,958 ...it's into seven figures. 601 00:43:12,160 --> 00:43:14,151 Holy Mary, mother of God. 602 00:43:15,040 --> 00:43:16,792 What can I say? 603 00:43:17,920 --> 00:43:19,876 I did very well. 604 00:43:21,080 --> 00:43:22,672 Marie... 605 00:43:23,560 --> 00:43:26,916 ...you will take our money. 606 00:43:27,960 --> 00:43:31,111 Use it to take care of Hank. 607 00:43:32,040 --> 00:43:35,589 Please. Marie, let us help. 608 00:43:37,400 --> 00:43:40,710 - Does Walt, Jr. Know about this? - Absolutely not. 609 00:43:40,880 --> 00:43:42,871 And I need to keep it that way. 610 00:43:43,040 --> 00:43:45,713 And Hank, okay? Hank's got enough on his mind right now. 611 00:43:45,880 --> 00:43:49,270 - Can we please keep this between us? - Yeah. Yeah, I... 612 00:43:49,440 --> 00:43:52,273 Yeah, I just... I need to... 613 00:43:52,440 --> 00:43:55,432 Yeah, okay. We'll talk about it later. 614 00:43:56,480 --> 00:43:59,040 How did you come up with that? 615 00:44:00,000 --> 00:44:02,753 I mean, where did you possibly...? 616 00:44:04,440 --> 00:44:06,670 I learned from the best. 617 00:44:12,160 --> 00:44:14,071 Somehow... 618 00:44:14,640 --> 00:44:19,236 ...something tells me that Hank is here because of you. 619 00:44:20,160 --> 00:44:23,869 And I'm not forgetting that. Category:Subtitles